


The World Stops

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, got way angstier than i expected im sorry, started out as fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Tenzo returns hurt from a mission and Kakashi has feelings about it, which (surprise, surprise) he's not great about facing. Sukea (his clone) is not as good at hiding said feelings, which kinda (really) pisses him off.Long, hard mission = Horny husbandsHence the threesome, woooo!





	The World Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frackin_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frackin_sweet/gifts), [kohakuyume94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/gifts).

> This takes place after The Intervention, for those of you who've read it. But if you haven't, no worries. It's not vital to this story ;)
> 
> In this, Sukea is just Kakashi's disguised clone but I'll be calling him Sukea so I'm not constantly saying "the clone" or "Kakashi's clone." Also, I really liked the idea from "Revenge of the Shadow Clones" (episode 230), of the clones showing certain feelings more explicitly than the creator, so you see that a little bit here.
> 
> Ugh, I'm serious! I was going to make it all fun and games, but I just kept blanking out. Then I added some ANGST and voilà, baby! XD You know I'm a sucker for that hurt/comfort shit.
> 
> Dedicated to frackin_sweet for being the loveliest muse with the dirtiest mind and to kohakuyume94 for planting the filthy idea in my head in the first place <3 thank you both so much! ^_^

Kakashi ignores the hospital staff’s deep bows and muttered “Hokage-sama’s” as he swiftly makes his way down the crowded hallway. It's been almost eighteen hours since he's learned of Tenzo's return, but has only now managed to break away from an excruciating series of meetings with ambassadors and high officials and whoever the fuck else, it's not like he was paying attention with the persistent worry in his gut. Sometime during his torturous day, an ANBU messenger informed him that Tenzo’s chakra surgery had been successful, and the only way Kakashi survived the rest of it was by knowing Tenzo wouldn’t be alone when he woke up.

Sakura is already waiting for him outside Tenzo’s room, glancing down at a clipboard before calling out orders to a passing nurse. She regards him wearily when she catches sight of him, but her features soften as he approaches.

“Sensei,” she greets, and thankfully dives straight to the point. “Poisoned senbon. Tricky toxin, but nothing I haven’t seen before. Since he was brought in quickly enough, we were able to remove most of it and administer an antidote. He’s not in any immediate danger, but I’d still like to keep him for observation, just in case.”

“How much longer?” Kakashi asks.

Sakura pauses, startled. “Wait—you’re not gonna try to break him out?”

“No, I am,” he admits. “Just wanted to see your face.”

She narrows her eyes at him, but any real fire is significantly dimmed, no doubt by exhaustion.

“Just make sure he gets plenty of rest,” she sighs, "and bring him in if he experiences any—and I mean _any_—loss of sensation, seizures, vomiting..." 

Sakura goes on to list another fourteen things before taking a breath, then fiddles with her headband as she adds. “Your—um—your _friend—_is in there already. He’s been here since they brought Taichou in.”

Kakashi nods and gives her the most appreciative smile he can muster. “Thank you, Sakura.”

She places a hand on his arm before he can turn the doorknob. 

“I mean it, Sensei,” she says pointedly, “I know he’s been gone for a while, but he’s recovering so, um—you know—uh—” she bites on her lip, eyes fidgeting as she struggles to get the words out. “No physical_ strain_.”

Kakashi smirks. He can't remember the last time he tortured his former student, but right now seems as good a time as any. "Hmm. So, no running laps around the Monument? Got it."

Sakura's glare is starting to sharpen. "_Sensei_..."

"Ah," he nods sagely, "no friendly sparring, then."

"No—well, yeah—not that, either!"

He huffs dramatically, crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, could you be just a _little_ more specific?" 

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!" she hisses.

“Oh, oh!" he chuckles. "_That._ Well. I’m sure we can get creative."

Sakura squeaks and turns positively scarlet. “I—need to be—somewhere. Literally, _anywhere else_,” she whines, slipping past him in a hurry.

Kakashi chuckles and watches her sprint away for a second then lets himself into the room.

For all he keeps up his playful manner around Sakura, it still chips away at his heart to see Tenzo—his solid, vibrant Tenzo—lying pale and vulnerable in a hospital bed.

Kakashi has never doubted Tenzo's abilities, never let his heart play a role in the assignment of his missions. All missions are potentially deadly, anyhow. But it doesn't stop Kakashi's guilt from sprouting another vicious head every time his husband returns in less than ideal conditions.

Sukea’s fingers are threaded in Tenzo’s and their soft laughter stops as soon as he walks in. Tenzo's surprise morphs into joy when he sees him.

"Hey," Tenzo says, reaching out for his hand and Kakashi offers it, receives a firm squeeze like _he's_ the one who needs to be comforted right now.

"I’m here to break you out," he says.

"Putting that title to good use, I see," Tenzo chuckles, squeezes his hand again. "I knew there was a reason I’d married you."

Kakashi smiles, though it hurts his chest a little.

Tenzo insists on walking home, even though they have to move at a snail’s pace and stop to rest twice. Sukea is dispatched to the other side of the village to buy some take-out, but Kakashi suspects he'll make it home before they do. Sure enough, Sukea is already setting the table when they arrive, scarf and oversized coat discarded on the sofa.

As soon as they step past the threshold, Kakashi sweeps Tenzo up into his arms like he's _not_ almost two-hundred pounds of condensed muscle.

"I can walk," Tenzo protests, though it's muted by him slumping against Kakashi’s chest with a sigh. 

Kakashi chuckles, "And I can redecorate the entire house in shuriken print, but—"

"It doesn’t mean we should," Sukea finishes for him. 

Tenzo hums an agreement as Sukea removes his sandals for him and places them carefully on the floor. The clone disappears upstairs a moment later.

"You hungry?" Kakashi asks.

"Not really," Tenzo mumbles. "A bath would be nice, though."

"Working on it," Kakashi replies, easily balancing him in his arms as he steps out of his own sandals.

Sukea has the bath ready by the time they make it upstairs and he glances up as they enter. Kakashi recognizes the expression on his face as Sukea's jaw tightens just a little. "Not hungry?" he asks.

Kakashi shakes his head and sets Tenzo back on his feet. Tenzo sways a little, but Kakashi's grip is firm on his arm and Sukea has already risen from his seat to help Tenzo undress. Together, Kakashi and Sukea help him into the tub, then proceed to scrub and rinse methodically while Tenzo dozes off. 

Kakashi can feel the sting of Sukea's gaze on him but focuses instead on inspecting every inch of Tenzo's body for injury. Fortunately, he finds nothing—apart from the expected bruises on his arms and legs—not even the spray of enemy blood.

"Shouldn't he eat something?" Sukea finaly mutters.

"He'll eat when he's hungry," Kakashi snaps, and Sukea looks back down at his work, lathering a second round of shampoo into Tenzo's hair.

He's careful about not pouring water over Tenzo's face when he rinses it out, but Tenzo wakes anyway, significantly livelier than he was minutes before. He smiles brightly up at him and says, "I missed you, beautiful."

Sukea smiles back, bends down to kiss Tenzo's forehead and Kakashi's heart twinges. He steps out with the excuse of fetching a clean set of clothes. He takes a few minutes, even though the actual task takes him all of twenty seconds to complete. He doesn't remember it being so hard to put on the mask of composure.

When he returns, Sukea is already helping Tenzo dry off and they're both giggling like schoolchildren. It's so strange for Kakashi to hear his own laugh when he feels anything but mirth, but he helps Tenzo out of the bathtub anyway, keeping a stabilizing arm around his waist.

"Okay?" Tenzo asks him, hooking a finger under Kakashi's mask to tug it down.

"Maybe I should be asking _you_ that," Kakashi replies as the fabric slips down his nose.

Sukea kneels to help Tenzo step into his underwear, but Tenzo stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait," he says, and Sukea pauses, glancing up at him then at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowns as Tenzo’s hand slides its way up Sukea’s neck into the mousy wig before gently pulling Sukea’s face forward to the junction of his thigh and groin. Sukea closes his eyes and breathes out heavily from his mouth, provoking a shiver in Tenzo.

"You just had surgery. You need to rest," Kakashi objects, though his argument is severely undermined by the thickness in his voice.

Tenzo closes his eyes as Sukea kisses open-mouthed and wet along the inside of his thighs. “Come on,” he breathes, tilting his face in search of Kakashi’s mouth. “Didn’t you miss me?”

He gasps and shivers as Sukea licks under his balls and the sound makes heat coil in Kakashi’s belly. He wastes no more time claiming Tenzo’s mouth. He tastes of soldier pills and sweat, but Kakashi relishes the combination, slowly running his tongue over familiar territory until he pulls a soft moan from him.

“You sure that poison wasn’t an aphrodisiac?” he asks breathlessly, and when Tenzo's eyes crinkle with a laugh, adds, “Of course, I missed you.”

“Then prove it,” Tenzo challenges with a wolfish grin.

"You need to rest," he says with the saddest excuse for authority he’s ever heard in his own voice.

Tenzo chuckles again as he guides Sukea’s panting mouth to his hardened cock. “You know I sleep best when you make me come.”

Kakashi groans. He can't—or more accurately, doesn't _want to—_argue with that statement.

"Fuck it," he yields, shifting behind his husband to hold him steady at the hips. Tenzo arches up against him, exposing his neck and shoulder for Kakashi to take and Kakashi does so readily, Tenzo’s hair soaking his face as he begins with smooth, gentle kisses at the base of his skull. Tenzo shudders when Kakashi breathes, hot and heavy into his ear, “Tell me what you want.”

"To feel you—everywhere," he gasps as Kakashi bites down on his neck. 

At the same time, Sukea bites down on his jutting hipbone and Tenzo whines. Sukea rises from the floor, which he’s already littered with the rest of his clothes, and says sarcastically, "That really narrows it down, love." Sukea's hand curls around his own cock, pink and dripping, as he closes the distance between them.

Tenzo’s breath becomes shallow against Kakashi’s chest and Kakashi continues the hot trail with his teeth and mouth. He watches as Sukea presses his cock against Tenzo’s, a moan rumbling through his husband as Sukea’s hand strokes them both. “Tell me what you want,” Sukea growls, leaning in to bite down on Tenzo’s lower lip before kissing him hard. 

Tenzo moans as Sukea ravishes him with his tongue, and Kakashi covers Tenzo's hand, guides it down into his briefs. Kakashi is somehow still dressed, though he intends to fix that soon enough. Tenzo’s hand tightens around him, rough and delicious, yanking a strangled sound from Kakashi’s throat. 

“Kakashi_—_” Tenzo pants against Sukea’s mouth, “I want you to_—_watch me_—_fuck his mouth.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi groans as another spark of arousal sets his skin on fire. Sukea smiles warmly as Tenzo’s free hand caresses his cheek. “As you wish,” he says, kissing him softly before going down on his knees again.

It's almost too much for Kakashi: feeling Tenzo's hips thrust under his hands_—_guiding them, really, since they don't have their usual strength_—_seeing his own face below them, flushed and needy and full of cock. 

Panting, he grinds up into Tenzo’s hand, nearly loses his balance when he feels Tenzo yank at his hair and hears him choke out his name. He kisses Tenzo through his orgasm, drinking in all his lovely sounds until Tenzo's hand relaxes and drops from his hair. He's not surprised Tenzo's come so quickly. It's been almost two months since they last touched each other and Kakashi is more surprised that _he_ hasn't come yet.

Tenzo relaxes against him heavily, but before his knees buckle, Sukea pulls him up into his arms.

"Come here," he says softly, and Tenzo wraps himself around him, buries his face in his neck. 

Kakashi follows them silently into their bedroom. The bed creaks as Sukea kneels on it to lay Tenzo down. Tenzo scoots to make room for him and grasps Sukea's cock. Sukea gasps, places a hand on Tenzo's chest. "You don't need to—"

"Kakashi," Tenzo interrupts, looks up at Kakashi still standing by the doorway, and pats a spot beside himself, opposite Sukea.

Kakashi hesitates. "He's right, you know," he says, but walks over and climbs beside Tenzo anyway.

"Why aren't you naked, yet?" Tenzo scolds him, still languidly stroking Sukea.

Kakashi chuckles, pulling his shirt off over his head. Its narrow neck gets stuck over his face for a moment and there are two hands pulling down his pants. The shirt finally comes off and Kakashi recoils when he sees the hands are not Tenzo's.

"I've _got_ it," he growls at Sukea, who immediately pulls away.

"Hey, hey, be nice," Tenzo protests, sitting up on his elbows between them. He places a gentle hand on Kakashi's hip. "For me?" he adds softly.

Kakashi's glare softens, just a little. He makes it out of his pants and briefs and kneels beside Tenzo, groaning when Tenzo begins to stroke him too. 

Sukea eyes him carefully, a silent question hanging between them as they both breathe heavier. _Should we—?_

Kakashi sighs and gives a reluctant nod. Sukea hesitates, then slowly leans across Tenzo, his eyes following Kakashi's every movement as if afraid Kakashi will pounce on him at the last moment. Then he's only a breath away, his nose grazing Kakashi's cheek, and Kakashi stays put. Sukea's hand comes up to his cheek, turns his face less than an inch so their lips are grazing. "I know," Sukea's breathes, and it's hot as he groans against him thanks to Tenzo's efforts. Kakashi doesn't want to think about what Sukea knows. He hasn't been pushing it out of his mind all this time to have it thrust upon him now. So he focuses on the dragging pleasure from Tenzo's hand and stifles a whine as his mouth collides into Sukea's.

His tongue slips past Sukea's lips, sweet and vibrating with a moan. He's almost too distracted by the paradox of his own mouth feeling so foreign, but it's Tenzo he tastes on Sukea's tongue. He focuses on that, drinking hungrily as Sukea’s hands tug roughly on his hair. They send sparks through him, all the way to his cock and he pulls away in shock. He gazes into his own live reflection and it's eerie—to say the least—finding his own devilish smirk on the face before him. Without a warning, Sukea’s fingers lock tighter in his hair and he pulls _hard_, forcing a moan out of Kakashi and exposing his throat to familiar, sharp teeth.

Kakashi stifles a shout and claws at Sukea’s back when he bites down on him, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. It hurts so good it makes Kakashi gasp, and it continues to sting while Sukea’s tongue draws soothing circles over the spot. Kakashi closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensation, bucking with desperate need and no real rhythm.

"Holy _ fuck_."

They both freeze and simultaneously turn to look down at Tenzo, who is wide-eyed and almost drooling as he strokes his softened cock.

"Shit, don’t stop!" he laments, "That was fucking _ hot!"_

Kakashi and Sukea exchange a look and chuckle in unison—again, _ weird—_and Tenzo groans in frustration when they separate.

"I think we have a better idea," Sukea grins, shifting his position to engage Tenzo’s lips in a gentle kiss.

"If you want to keep going, that is," Kakashi adds, licking and kissing his way down Tenzo’s chest.

"I do," Tenzo sighs, dropping his cock to caress them both. "Why didn’t you tell me?" He groans, breath getting heavier against Sukea's mouth.

"Tell you?" clone and creator respond in unison, and Kakashi tries not to roll his eyes at how annoying that's getting.

"Yeah, you know—" Tenzo rolls his hips against Kakashi and huffs out, "that you like biting and getting bitten—_hard_."

Kakashi keeps kissing his way down, avoiding Tenzo’s semi-erection and moving lower. He kneels on the floor and tugs Tenzo to the edge of the bed, setting his legs onto his shoulders. Tenzo jolts when Kakashi digs his nose into his balls, inhaling their delicious musk before sucking gently on them. Kakashi relishes Tenzo’s desperate whine and lets Sukea answer this one.

"I know you don’t like hurting me," Sukea explains, "and I’m alright with that. I don’t want you to do something you don’t enjoy. And I _do_ bite you sometimes—just not until you bleed. I don’t know—I don’t like hurting you either."

"I could try—for you," Tenzo groans, hands fisting into the sheets as Kakashi’s breath ghosts over his perineum.

Kakashi hears the smacking of lips locking and separating again, then Sukea’s voice low and gentle, "Maybe next time, love."

Kakashi slips his tongue inside him and Tenzo cries out. He rolls his tongue around slowly, savoring him after so long, and holds his hips in place as he bucks desperately.

"Fuck... fucking gods," Tenzo whines and Kakashi slips his tongue out just to drive it in again, stiffer and deeper. He moans as Tenzo’s hole clenches tight, fighting and inviting the invasion all at once.

Tenzo’s moaning and whimpering only gets louder and Kakashi aches to feel Tenzo around his cock. He knows, however, how long it takes for Tenzo to recover once he's come. Touching him too harshly when he's overstimulated like this, is akin to scraping him raw. He meant what he said about not wanting to hurt him, and this is already getting dangerously close. So he draws his tongue out and kisses him gently, from his perineum to his balls to the inside of his thighs.

"Kakashi, please," Tenzo cries, and Kakashi glances up, startled by the desperation in his voice. "Fuck me."

Kakashi's cock twitches at the request, but he doesn’t move a muscle. "Tenzo—"

"No, I know," Tenzo groans and squirms, "I’ll tell you if it's too much, I promise, just…please... I _need_ you." 

Kakashi glances at Sukea for guidance, but his clone merely shrugs and tosses him the lube.

He catches it reflexively and glares at him. Great load of help he is.

"You’ll tell me," Kakashi stresses, and waits for Tenzo's affirmative before uncapping the bottle. He spends the next minutes gently prying his husband open while Sukea kisses him hungrily, distracting him from what Kakashi suspects is already an uncomfortable stretch for him.

Kakashi has only slipped two fingers in when Tenzo breaks away from Sukea and groans, "Kakashi, just do it."

"You're not ready," he argues, separating his fingers inside him and making him writhe to prove his point.

"I'm ready," Tenzo bites back, "I've been ready, just fucking _do_ it."

Kakashi sighs, takes his fingers back and stands. He's already prepared his cock and it shines with lube, throbbing hot as he sets it at Tenzo's entrance.

"You'll _tell_ me," he orders again, and Tenzo nods, dark eyes burning into him with need. Kakashi glances at Sukea again—for what, he couldn't say—but the clone seems to understand and nods once.

Tenzo's already spread wide before him and Kakashi leans over, sliding a hand along his side to trace the ridges of muscle under soft skin. Tenzo's arms wrap around him, and his mouth opens, eager tongue inviting him to explore, and Kakashi presses in. It's only the tip and Tenzo is impossibly tight. He waits only a few seconds before pushing a few inches deeper. Tenzo gasps, blinking slowly up at him as he adjusts.

"Okay?" Kakashi breathes, nudging Tenzo's nose with his.

Tenzo nods slowly, kisses him again and Kakashi presses in to the hilt. He groans into Tenzo's mouth as pleasure radiates from his core. He was already close before, but it won't take much of this—Tenzo's incredible tightness, his gasping mouth hot and delicious—to push Kakashi over the edge.

Sukea kneels just as winded beside Tenzo, one hand on his own cock and the other stroking Tenzo's hair. Kakashi straightens and sits back on his heels, sliding out slowly, hands under Tenzo's ass to hold his hips up. Tenzo's back arches with a long moan and Kakashi, just as carefully, slides back in. His hands tighten around Tenzo's hips, and he pulls out almost all the way, groaning, panting as the tightness of Tenzo's hole drags him back in. Kakashi looks down in a trance at the fucking work of art he married, writhing on his cock, running his hands over his glistening body, heaving with beautiful sounds as he throws his head back to catch Sukea's mouth.

Kakashi continues to fuck him with a languid roll of his hips, watching as Sukea fucks into Tenzo's hand, slow at first, then rough and frenzied—the way Kakashi would Tenzo's ass if he knew it wouldn't wreck him. 

Sukea's breath becomes ragged and Kakashi can tell it won't be long. The clone presses his forehead to Tenzo's, his hand clumsy as it brushes along his jaw, his hair.

"You're everything," Sukea whimpers, and Kakashi is panting too hard to catch the rest, but it sounds so broken, so much like a goodbye that it takes him by surprise, causing a few things to happen all at once. He jolts, cock plunging hard and deep into Tenzo, dragging a scream from Tenzo's throat. Then Sukea gasps, and squeezes his eyes shut, jaw dropping in soundless ecstasy. 

Kakashi's apology doesn't make it past his lips before Sukea pops out of existence. He's gone in a split second and his memories invade every one of Kakashi's senses.

the dreadful weight of Tenzo’s hand—_unconscious for twelve hours_—in his 

suffocating on relief when Tenzo finally—_finally_—wakes up

Tenzo's laugh so weak—_and still so beautiful_—it tears him apart

holding Tenzo's feet for a few seconds longer after removing his sandals—_his feet are never this cold_—and receiving Tenzo's tiny, grateful smile

drowning in the satisfaction of Tenzo’s cum sliding—_hot and bitter_—down his throat

the taste of Kakashi's blood—_sharp, like his teeth_—making his cock throb painfully in Tenzo's hand

and finally, the strangled words ripped out of him as he teeters right over the edge:_ you're everything Tenzo you're my life please the world stops if you’re not in it_

Kakashi gasps and clenches his teeth as Sukea's climax overwhelms him, pleasure driven by the pain. He digs his nails into Tenzo's soft flesh and comes, sobbing desperately for relief. The clone had been consumed by that fear—that horrible, terrible, desperate fear—to his last, euphoric breath and Kakashi takes it as confirmation that he was right to hate him. No one—especially Kakashi, himself—should ever be allowed to feel so intensely.

He collapses and Tenzo holds on to him, voice low and soothing in his hair, but Kakashi is breathing too loudly to make out the words. Sukea's agony and ecstasy are still ripping through him even after he’s emptied himself. And this time, it really is too much. He writhes and whimpers on Tenzo's chest, begging him to make it stop.

...

Kakashi doesn't remember falling asleep, but he must have at some point. His face is on Tenzo's chest, wet with drool and poorly dried tears.

"You're back," Tenzo says, and his tone doesn't offer Kakashi much of a clue as to what's on his mind.

He blinks the fogginess away. "How long was I out?" he asks, but his voice doesn't sound quite right in his own ears. 

"Five minutes, give or take."

"Oh, _shit_," Kakashi laughs, rolling off him onto his back. "Can't say I've ever blacked out from coming before. I think we need to do that again!"

Tenzo is quiet for so long that Kakashi turns to look at him. He's staring up at the ceiling and his expression would appear blank to anyone else, but Kakashi is an expert in the lines of Tenzo's face, and right now they combine to form a map of sadness.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asks, because if he remembers correctly_—_with a familiar pang of guilt_—_Tenzo still hasn't eaten or caught up on that rest he was supposed to be working on. Sakura would have his hide for this.

Tenzo ignores the question, silently brings his own hand up right above his face.

Kakashi watches him fiddle with the simple black wedding band around his finger. Then he stops and his voice is soft when he asks, "You know what this ring means?"

Kakashi stiffens. He already doesn't like where this conversation is going, so he tries his best to put on the phony cheer. "Mm... You get the Hokage family discount anywhere you go?"

"It means I'll always come back to you."

Kakashi's fingers dig inadvertently into the sheets. Coming back doesn't necessarily mean coming back _alive_. But he doesn't voice that thought. Instead he snorts and says, "Well, yeah. You fucking better. These geriatric knees can't go around saving your ass anymore."

Tenzo's expression doesn't change when he turns his body to face him. His hand reaches up to grasp Kakashi's chin and Kakashi's jaw clenches when he can't escape the penetrating gaze—those eyes see right through his pathetic attempts at humor, just as they do with every one of his fronts.

"I will _ always _ come back to you."

Kakashi grimaces, scowls and finally tears his chin away. He turns his back on him because he hates this part—the part where Tenzo tells him everything will be alright and he has to pretend Tenzo's optimism is reasonable, as if Kakashi hasn't lost everything once before. But it's not enough to make him pull away when Tenzo curls around him, fingers weaving into his. Kakashi squeezes their fingers together, hard enough to make it hurt, but Tenzo doesn't even flinch, only buries his nose into his neck. He repeats his promise, seals it with a kiss.

His breath is a warm caress over Kakashi's skin and Kakashi doesn't try to speak. No words would ever make it past the knot in his throat, and besides, there's no information that Sukea hasn't already revealed.

So he closes his eyes and decides for just a moment_—_just this one negligible fleck in the fabric of time_—_to believe him.


End file.
